1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to a lightweight vehicle seat.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a typical seat for weight reduction is constructed by placing a cushion body of a foam material over a saucer-like hard synthetic resin frame and covering the cushion body with a top layer member. In such conventional seat, when a soft cushion body is used from the point of view of improved sitting comfort as well as shape-retention, there are extended frame wires around the soft cushion body. Similarly when a hard cushion body is employed, a relatively soft block body is embedded in the central portion of the hard cushion body.
Although such a conventional seat can achieve its purpose of reducing weight by means of its structure and can prevent the seat from losing shape while also improving the sitting comfort using a cushion body of a foam material, it cannot provide a sufficient seat sitting surface and thus an occupant, when seated on such a seat, may slide forwards or roll unnecessarily.